


Miroku's Sexy Parties

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Crossdressing, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another of Miroku's costume parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miroku's Sexy Parties

**Author's Note:**

> The character section in the original head looked like this:Characters:Kouga/Sesshoumaru, kind of Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha, mentioned Kouga/Miroku/Sesshoumaru, hinted at possible Rin/Shippou, implied possible Rin/Sesshoumaru and Kouga/Ginta, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Jaken are mentioned too.
> 
> I also want to make a warning for A zombie prom queen costume is mentioned but not described.
> 
> I started with a drunken human Inuyasha in a wedding dress and somehow I ended up with this. I originally wrote this from iyhedonism, Week 72 "Genderbender," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Miroku was taking too long to answer the door, at least in Kouga’s opinion. Kouga couldn’t believe he had gone through with this by himself. Originally, Sango was going with him as a football player so he wouldn’t look stupid. But she had to babysit at the last minute. The only reason he had been going with Sango in the first place was that everyone had been teasing him about going with Inuyasha as the big bad wolf and little red riding hood for the third year in a row. So to prove he could come up with a different costume, Kouga was standing in the cold feeling ridiculous. All Kouga could think about was that his skirt was too short, his hair ribbons were too bouncy, and Kagome had used too much glitter.

“Why did I have to dress up as a cheerleader?!”

“Well the uniform is quite fetching on you.”

Miroku had finally answered the door. As he was ushered into the party, Kouga noted that the man-whore had really out done himself this time. Miroku’s costume was a playboy bunny on the left and Hugh Hefner on the right. Before Kouga could comment, Miroku ran off to entertain some of his more voluptuous guests. Kouga decided it was time to find Inuyasha. He wasn’t sure why his current discomfort was the hanyou’s fault, but Kouga was sure he could come up with something by the time he found him. While making his way through the party, Kouga heard a familiar baritone.

“Nice legs.”

Kouga turned to face Sesshoumaru, who was wearing a pink velour track suit and carrying a Coach bag with a small stuffed dog in it. The dog’s collar said “Jaken” on the tag.

“Isn’t it cheating to come to a costume party dressed as yourself?”

Sesshoumaru decided to ignore Kouga’s quip and go back to the impressive bar Miroku had set up. After seeing that Sesshoumaru was going to be parking himself at the bar for the night, Kouga made his way upstairs to hide and come up with an exit strategy. His ribs hurt just thinking about the last time he was at a party with a drunken Sesshoumaru.

At the bar, many drinks later, Sesshoumaru’s thoughts turned to Rin. She could not come to the party because she was studying for a test. She was studying with Shippou.

“They’d better be studying.”

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his Shippou dismemberment fantasies when a zombie prom queen swished by. His booze addled brain decided that the best way to say hello would be to tackle her to the ground and vigorously hump her side.

“Damnit Sesshoumaru!”

Inuyasha was not amused. Kagome had spent three hours doing his makeup and he wasn’t going to let his bastard of a brother mess it up now. After several moments of struggling and cursing, which only seemed to spur Sesshoumaru on, Inuyasha thought of something to get his brother off of him.

“You know I think I saw Kouga go upstairs!”

Sesshoumaru paused, stared at Inuyasha for a moment, and then bolted upstairs.

Meanwhile upstairs Kouga was congratulating himself on his brilliant plan. He was going to stay upstairs and avoid Sesshoumaru. Eventually the dog demon would drink too much, miss Rin, annoy Inuyasha and go home. Afterward, Kouga would go downstairs and hit on Kagome and Inuyasha would clock him. This would give Kouga the perfect excuse to go home early. Then he would call Ginta and salvage what was left of his night. Yes, Kouga thought his plan was brilliant, fool proof even. Then he was forcibly grabbed from behind. Kouga stood stiff and wide eyed babbling trying to come up with anything to get him out of this situation while Sesshoumaru played under his skirt and sucked just below Kouga’s ear.

“Shouldn’t you hurry home and make sure Jaken is spying on Rin?”

Sesshoumaru paused at this. Kouga thought that was his chance to escape. Sesshoumaru had other ideas. Kouga was shoved forcefully into the wall while Sesshoumaru kissed him. Sesshoumaru pulled back to admire the panting wolf demon. He nipped Kouga lightly on the chin before kneeling in front of him. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on each of Kouga’s legs and slowly rubbed them up Kouga’s thighs and under his skirt until the reached the waist band of the little shorts Kouga had on. After locking eyes with Kouga, Sesshoumaru slowly pulled them down. He then began using his hands to massage up Kouga’s thighs to his butt before ducking his head under Kouga’s skirt and nuzzling the half hard treasure he found there. He soon began lazily licking the underside of Kouga’s cock and worked his way around carefully tasting every bit of it. Sesshoumaru replaced his tongue with his hand and began stroking Kouga’s now fully hard member. He delighted in the noises Kouga was trying so hard not to make and thought the wolf demon should be making more of them. He decided the best way to do that was to suck on Kouga’s right nut and then the left one. Once Sesshoumaru grew tired of that, he licked a gob of pre-cum off of Kouga’s cock and began to suck on its head. Kouga’s hand worked its way into Sesshoumaru’s hair prompting him to take more and more of Kouga in his mouth. Soon he was working his mouth up and down Kouga’s entire length. Kouga’s grip in Sesshoumaru’s hair tightened as he let out a strangled groan and finally released into Sesshoumaru’s mouth. After Sesshoumaru milked him for all he was worth, he sat back and waited for Kouga to come back to himself. When Kouga was once again a captive audience for the dog demon on the floor, Sesshoumaru made quite a show of swallowing Kouga’s cum. Sesshoumaru got up, took Kouga’s hand, and led him away. And after having his brains sucked out, Kouga was completely willing to go wherever it was Sesshoumaru was leading him.

The next day Sesshoumaru woke up with a hangover, a sore ass, and a smirking Kouga.

“At least it isn’t me and Miroku this time.”

Sesshoumaru responded with a left hook to Kouga’s jaw and then buried his head under the pillow waiting for the wolf demon to leave.


End file.
